Butterflies
by Trunksonly
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing and butterflies are flying.


She looked at herself in the mirror

HI EVERYONE. I'M BACK AND I'VE GOT A ONE-PARTER FOR YOU. I GOT MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY FROM READING "I HAD HIM FIRST" BY LADY LOSER. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND HER STORY. IT'S VERY INTERESTING AND WELL-WRITTEN.

ANYWAYS, I HAVE A COUPLE OF WARNINGS, WELL MORE LIKE CLARIFICATIONS. THIS STORY IS PRETTY WEIRD. I REALLY TRIED EXPERIMENTING WITH THOUGHTS AND TIME. SO IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO FOLLOW. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS WORKS VERY WELL BUT IT DOES TO ME, OF COURSE I AM THE ONE THAT WROTE IT. BUT IF ANY OF YOU ARE CONFUSED OR HATE IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH. WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU…

Butterflies

She looked at herself in the mirror. _Perfect_, she thought running her finger down the mirror's smooth plane. _Perfect…_Again the word echoed in the back of her mind as slivers of beautiful conversations filled her mind.

"_You're perfect Marron. Absolutely perfect." Trunks had whispered against her ear. At the time, all she had felt where butterflies…but they were wonderful. She thought. So so wonderful…_

"_I love you Trunks." Marron had said afterwards, tracing the lines of his face with her hands. He had smiled before taking her hand in his own and kissing it gently. And again the butterflies were beginning to fill her…and then she saw it…the faint sparkle…just when the moonlight enveloped his hand. _

"You look beautiful." Bra exclaimed. "Absolutely radiant!"

"Thank you." Marron said quietly, still looking carefully at her reflection in the mirror. "Do we still have some time?"

"I think so. We've got about ten minutes."

She closed her eyes. _Ten minutes to happily ever after. Trunks…_

"_Trunks, where are you?"_

"_I'm over here." _

"_What are you doing lying there on the ground?" _

"_Just looking. At the sky." He had turned to look at her, as she had sat on the grass next to him. His eyes had been thoughtful. "Let's get married." _

_His proposal had stunned her for a few seconds. "Don't be ridiculous Trunks." She had laughed. "We can't get married now. I mean today was my first day of high school."_

"_I know." Trunks had said, sitting up. He had looked at his hand and then at her. "We can wait until we graduate."_

"_That's a long time to wait." _

"_Do you want to marry someone else?" Trunks had asked irritated. _

"_Maybe I do. With your attitude, who wouldn't?" _

"_Fine do then._

"_Fine. I will!" _

"Marron." Bra called.

"Oh. Sorry." Marron said quietly. "I was thinking."

"Yeah. I could tell."

Marron opened her hand and looked at the small brilliant green pebble with the small heart shaped speck on the top. "Is everyone here?" Marron asked, not looking away from the small pebble.

"Yes." Bra said.

"_What do you keep looking at anyways?" Marron had asked, still upset by his attitude._

"_Nothing." Trunks said. "At least nothing I'm going to give you. I was going to give this to you but not anymore, since you don't want to marry me. I'll give it to some other girl." _

"_What is it?" Marron had asked. _

"_Something I found." _

"_What is it Trunks?" Marron had asked almost pleading. "Let me see."_

_Trunks had smiled. "Always curious. You do know that curiosity killed the cat."_

"_Yeah. Yeah. Trunks show me what you've got in your hand."_

"_Marry me." Trunks had said again, opening up his hand and revealing the brilliant green pebble. _

She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Is he here?"

"Marron. Don't do this to yourself."

"I just want to know." Marron said quietly.

"No. He's not."

"Oh. Okay." She said. She touched her cheeks with both hands, before reaching for her eyes. _You promised Marron...you promised yourself…not anymore…not right now._

"_I can't do this anymore." Marron had cried. _

"_Marron. Come back to bed. Please." Trunks had said. _

"_No. We can't keep doing this Trunks."_

"_Why?" Trunks asked frustrated. "Why not?"_

_Marron had practically pulled at his arm. "Because of this." She had shouted, pointing at the ring on Trunks' hand. The ring had caught the light of the moon once more, flashing accusingly at them. "This is why." _

"I'm fine." Marron said, checking herself in the mirror again. Her mascara had smeared a little, leaving a faint shadow of black under her eyes. She wiped at it with trembling hands before Bra could say anything. "I'm ready."

"Marron, are you sure?" Bra paused, looking for the right words. "Are you sure you want to do this? It isn't too late…"

"I'm fine."

"But Marron…"

"Things happened." Marron said. "They can't be changed." She turned slightly at sound of knocking on the door.

"Are you two almost ready?" Bulma asked from outside.

"We'll be out in a minute." Bra said.

There was silence in the small room for a moment.

"Tom is a good man." Marron said softly. "He'll be a good husband." She looked at the small pebble in her hand.

"_It has a heart." Marron had said, tracing the small pebble's smooth green surface._

"_Do you like it?" _

"_It's beautiful." _

"_Will you marry me?" Trunks had asked. _

"_Yes." Marron had smiled, feeling the wonderful butterflies in her stomach. "I will marry you Trunks." _

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS AGAIN, LADY LOSER FOR THE INSPIRATION.

HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD NIGHT. I WILL BE GOING TO SLEEP NOW. GOT TO GET UP EARLY FOR WORK. AHHH. 3/26/08 11:14 PM


End file.
